


Finding a New Road

by bluetoast



Series: Last Prince of Jotunheim [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Loki Needs a Hug, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Loki nor Thor can sleep on a night in December when the rest of the Avengers are away from Stark Tower. Thor's homesick and Loki is hiding his own pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a New Road

On occasion, Loki still got his days and nights reversed. It usually happened when Tony had to travel for work, or he and the other Avengers had to perform a mission. When it occurred, it was more annoying than anything. Usually he would just spend the wake time reading or walking around the tower, and sometimes, he would just stand outside and watch the city skyline, knowing that he wasn't alone in his insomnia. Sometimes, when Tony was in residence, he would keep the man company in his lab, or he would watch a movie. Right now, however, the man was on the other side of the Atlantic and the rest of the occupants of the tower, save Thor, were also gone. 

It was three thirty two in the morning and he was leaning against the balcony railing of the tower, completely undisturbed by the cold chill that had turned his cream colored skin back to its proper blue shade. Winter was seeping in to New York and he knew it would only become colder as December continued. 

“It's too cold.” Thor muttered as he came into sight, bundled in a thick wool coat. “I have never seen a winter like this.”

Loki bit back a smirk. “Winter has barely begun, it will only get colder. It does not help that we are up in the air, where it is colder, and we are left to the wind as well.” 

He shook his head, leaning against the railing as well. “What are you doing out here? It is late.”

“I couldn't sleep. Yourself?” He frowned and looked the man over, frowning. “And why aren't you wearing shoes? It's no wonder that you're cold!”

The Asgardian looked sheepish. “You are not wearing shoes, either.” 

He rolled his eyes. “I think you've forgotten that I'm a jotun, and therefore, cold doesn't bother me.”

“You're right.” He stated flatly, then he blinked, looking surprised. “I... I had forgotten.”

Loki tilted his head to the side. “Is it because I now look human?”

Thor shook his head. “No, it is not that. I just... I just forgot.” 

He blinked in reply, uncertain of how to take the man's remarks. After a moment, he shook his head and came over to him. “Let's get you inside before you make yourself sick from exposure, I don't think anyone or Jarvis want to find out what your immune system would do with something as simple as a cold virus.” 

The taller man frowned as they went into the tower. “Cold? There is an illness caused by the cold?” 

“Several of them, actually.” He shut the door. “Why can't you sleep Thor? You are usually snoring away at this time of night.” 

The Asgardian sighed and fell into a slump on the couch in a manner that reminded Loki of a sullen teenager. “I believe I am homesick. I... while I am finding Midgard to be enjoyable, if frustrating at times, the fact remains that I just want to go home. Or get a message, something.” 

Loki took a seat on the other end of the couch. “I will admit that I am surprised you haven't received a letter, or any sort of correspondence from your parents.” He frowned. “Perhaps they will send you something soon, for the holidays. You mentioned that it must nearly be time for Yule on Asgard.” 

“I do not know if Midgard holidays align in time with Asgard's.” He huffed, sounding more exhausted than frustrated. “Although I did enjoy the feast a few days ago... Thanksgiving, I believe it was?”

He nodded. “Yes, Thanksgiving was a good day, although it's not a Midgard-wide holiday, it's only here in the United States. Other countries have similar holidays, only on a different date.”

Thor looked up at him, blinking. “I rather like the idea of it; but at the same time, it seemed a painful reminder of what is lost.”

“Holiday cheer and sorrow go hand in hand.” He tucked his knees up under his chin. “It was never fun, performing on certain holidays, I always wondered why the people weren't at their home, celebrating and being together... and I wouldn't have minded having a day to simply rest.” 

The blond sat up, rubbing his face. “I am sorry for what happened to you, Loki. I have yet to understand how someone who has gone through what you have could become the person you are. I also know that it is my own fault that I have ended up where I have.” He sighed. “I just... I have no idea what I need to do to move forward.”

“You've admitted your error, that is a fairly large step forward. Many people would still be in denial and whining about how it wasn't their fault.” Loki replied. “Perhaps what you need is not a grand act, but a series of little ones.” 

Thor nodded. “I would not have been given an impossible task, of that I am certain.” He frowned. “What do you mean by little acts?”

He turned his head to look at the other man. “You have admitted your error, that's one act. You are doing your best to change yourself, that's another.” He tapped his finger against his chin, an idea suddenly coming to him. “Charity.” 

“What?” He frowned. “Charity?” He shook his head. “I have heard Stark talk of this, of how much money he donates, and how much he hates going to galas for them. I am cut off from funds and am currently under his charity here.”

“You have something Stark doesn't have.” He sat up straighter. “You have time.” 

“Time?” He looked confused. “Meaning?”

“There is always a need for people to help with charities. I am certain that Jarvis could help you locate one that could use your talents.” He stated simply. “Or is putting soup into bowls for the homeless beneath you?” 

The fallen prince gave him an annoyed look. “If this is your attempt at humor, it is not amusing. I miss my home, my family and friends, and you're mocking me.”

“You're also overtired and cranky.” Loki shook his head. “Why don't you sleep where you are and we'll discuss this in the morning, after you've rested.” 

“You are impossible.” His voice started off with a growl and ended with a yawn.

Loki stood up and retrieved a blanket from the back of a chair. “I used to think freedom was impossible.” He shook the blanket out and covered Thor with it. “A thousand years of waiting, and here I am. I do not think you will have to wait so long. But for now, you need to sleep.”

“Not sleepy.” He muttered. “Don't need to...” A moment later, Thor was snoring.

“I have already started to compile a list of charities that may interest our guest.” Jarvis's voice was quiet as Loki made his way to the elevator. 

“Thank you.” He replied and stopped short, looking back over his shoulder at the man sleeping on the couch. “At least someone's waiting for you to come home, Thor. You have that too.” He got into the elevator and curled up in the corner as the doors shut and the car started to descend.


End file.
